gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Shoppe IP
The Sweet Shoppe IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of the Heart of New Jersey. = Skill Builders = ### Learn about chocolate candy and how to use chocolate molds. Then use 3 different molds to make chocolate candy. ### Investigate the role cholesterol plays in health. Learn about the fat and cholesterol content of candy. Discover what antioxidants are and what foods are high in antioxidants. Share this information with others by creating a poster or display. ### Read about the history of candy and candy making. Find out how gum was first created. Learn how candy canes and candy bars were created. ### Learn how to cover fruits and nuts in candy and how to make chocolate-covered pretzels using a pretzel mold. Then make chocolate-covered pretzels and fruit or nuts covered with candy. ### Read about the two types of diabetes, the symptoms, and how it is controlled. Learn why it is important for a person with diabetes to eat at specified times. What role does insulin play in the digestion of food? ### There are several types of sugar substitutes that a person with diabetes can use. Using one of these substitutes, make a candy that someone with diabetes may be able to eat. ### Many people prefer natural foods to those that are processed. Learn how maple syrup is obtained and how much syrup can be made from each tree. If possible, visit a place where maple syrup is collected. Then make a candy from maple syrup. ### Candy is often associated with various holidays. Traditionally people think of Valentine's Day, Easter, Halloween or Christmas. Many countries have other holidays when a special candy is made. Learn about three holidays that are celebrated in a country other than the United States. What types of candy are created for that holiday? Make one or more of these candies. ### Go to a store that sells supplies to make candy and familiarize yourself with the tools of the trade. Inquire when it would be appropriate to use different items. Learn about the methods of coloring and flavoring candy. Learn about the various items available to package candy and the costs of these items. = Technology = ### Chocolate candy can be made by cooking with a double boiler on the stove or by melting in a microwave. Use both methods to make chocolate candy. Examine the advantages and disadvantages of both methods. Use both light and dark chocolate and compare taste. Survey family and friends for preference in type of chocolate. Make a chart showing which was preferred. ### Have a taffy pull party and create salt water taffy. Make at least two flavors. ### Make one type of candy that requires the use of a candy thermometer. Learn to identify the different stages of candy cooking without using a thermometer. Verify if you are correct by then using a thermometer. ### Visit the website of a candy company or recipe site for candy. Compare the recipes that you find with those listed in a cookbook. Have the recipes changed? How do these changes reflect the habits of today's consumers? Look at the number and types of candies that can be purchased online. Is the selection bigger online or in a local store? ### Chemistry is involved in making recipes and in the actual cooking of candy. What would happen if you change one or more ingredient? Try making candy using a substitute item. Does the substitution improve the recipe? ### Learn which countries consume the most candy; the most chocolate. Purchase chocolate candy made in three or more countries, including the USA. Have a tasting party to compare chocolate candy that you made to chocolate made commercially in the USA and the chocolate from other countries. Make a chart showing which types the members of your troop or family prefers. ### Food chemists work to create new types of candy products. Learn how they have created at least two flavors. Then make candy using these flavors. Divide each batch of candy into two or more parts and experiment with various flavors, using more flavoring in some. Survey several people to see which flavors they prefer, and if they prefer a stronger or more subtle flavoring. ### Honey was first discovered in ancient times. Pictures on the walls of Egyptian tombs of 2600 BC indicate that the science of apiculture (beekeeping) was practiced at least that long ago. People discovered it not only was sweet, but also gave them energy. Investigate the use of honey in making candy. Then make a type of candy using honey. ### Many people have food allergies. Discover the most common allergies. Often an ingredient can be substituted for items that people are allergic to. Make candy for a person who is allergic to chocolate or peanuts by substituting another ingredient. ### Gelatin can be used to thicken foods such as pies and is used to make marshmallows as well as making a gelatin dessert (Jell-0). Learn what gelatin actually is, and how it is manufactured. You may want to try making gelatin. Make marshmallows using gelatin. = Service Projects = ### Create two or more types of candy for an American holiday of your choice. Package for safe handling. Donate the candy to a food bank or shelter for mothers and children. ### Organize a candy making class for a group of Junior Girl Scouts to help them earn the Sweet Shoppe Junior Badge. ### Create a presentation for younger girls that addresses some facts and fiction about candy. Learn about nutritional aspects of candy and include this in your presentation. ### Organize a food drive for a local shelter. Include some candy for a treat. = Career Exploration = ### Learn about 10 different careers related to the candy industry. Learn what education is required, the median salary, and the responsibilities the person has for each of the careers. ### Interview two women who work in a candy-related career. Learn about job satisfaction, potential for career advancement and educational requirements. ### Get first-hand experience in a candy- or ice-cream-related field by working part-time or during the summer in a candy/ice cream business. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = The Girl Scouts of the Heart of New Jersey Council's Own Recognition Requirements Sweet Shoppe Cadette/Senior Interest Project Award